


Clumsy Human

by thelightintheattic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clingy pack, Fluff at end, Insecure!Stiles, M/M, lydia and jackson are werewolves, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightintheattic/pseuds/thelightintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew from the get go that he wasn't as important as Scott when it came to the pack, or any of the other members for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Human

Stiles knew from the get go that he wasn't as important as Scott when it came to the pack, or any of the other members for that matter, but he had thought or hoped that his research and plans had made up for it in that department, or that's what he thought until Peter had to remind him why he hated him so much.They were all in Derek's loft when it happened, the pack was arguing over what would be the best way to take care of the witch that had moved into Beacon Hills and was causing trouble for the whole town. Jackson had said that they should just move her out of Beacon Hills, but Scott disagreed, saying that he wasn't going to make the witch someone else's problem, his heroism was something that Stiles was both annoyed and proud of.

The pack continued to bicker while Derek and Peter stayed out of it, or well, Derek did, Peter would say things here and there to try to persuade Scott to go along with Jackson's idea and Derek would shoot his uncle irritated looks. Stiles on the other hand, typed away on his laptop, researching witches and listening with half a ear to the argument and that's when it happens. 

Scott sighed. "I wish we had someone useful." 

Stiles didn't hear what he said before that, but he could feel eyes on him and when he looked up he saw Peter staring at him, a smirk on his annoying face. 

"So not Stiles then." Peter said. The pack didn't hear him and Derek was in the middle of a conversation that Lydia had roped him into. Stiles swallowed and found his throat was dry, he opened his mouth to reply but couldn't formulate a response, because this was something Stiles was insecure about, he had thought he had proved his place in this pace, but here was Peter smirking at him and telling him his fear was real. 

Stiles shot up from his seat, his chair screeching as he shoved it back quickly. The pack fell silent as they looked over to where Stiles was closing his laptop and shoving everything into his backpack.  

"I, uh, have to go, my dad will get worried and I have to make dinner." Stiles said, quietly, as he swung his backpack on his shoulder and was out of the house and into his jeep before anyone could say anything. He missed the accusatory glares sent Peter's way and the upset and lost looks that followed the teenager out of the loft.

* * *

Back in his room Stiles wanted to ignore the texts and calls from the pack, but after ignoring Lydia's number and both Erica and Isaac's texts, he picked up on the third ring when Scott's name lit up on the screen of his phone.

"Stiles?" Scott said, he sounded worried and Stiles felt guilty. Scott had enough to worry about and Stiles was only adding to it. "Are you okay?" Scott continued. 

Stiles opened his mouth to confess his insecurities and get it over with, after all this was his best friend and whenever Stiles was insecure or worried Scott always cheered him up and dispelled those fears, but before he could get a syllable out he heard a noise like someone had dropped a plate and someone else-probably Jackson-snapped at them. Scott hushed them. "I'm on the phone." His voice sounded distant, like he had pulled the receiver away from his mouth. 

"Stiles?" Scott repeated once the phone was back in place.

Stiles drooped even though he knew that they all wouldn't be sitting in a circle mourning over Stiles' abrupt departure and being completely lost on what to do next. A small part of him had hoped they would at least be feeling his absence and things wouldn't be the same without him.

"I'm fine. " Stiles replied, he could already imagine Scott's frown.

"Stiles, wh-" 

"I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Stiles interrupted and hung up. 

The teenager tossed his phone onto his bed and flopped down into his chair in front on his desk, he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his laptop, opening and setting it on the desk. He briefly wondered if he should keep researching or instead lay on his bed and wallow in self pity, research won in the end and he turned on his laptop, determined to prove himself useful. 

* * *

 Stiles showed up at Derek's loft the next night for a pack meeting, armed with thick stacks of paper stapled together crookedly; results of last night's research. Stiles was sure this was all that was needed to secure his place in the pack, everyone would realize how important he was and he would rub it into Peter's stupid face as hard and often as he could.

Stiles pushed open the loft door, already talking a mile a minute.

"Guys, I found tons of info on the witch and last night i found a legend that talked about a spell that could take away-" 

"The witch's power." Isaac finished. "We already know, Allison found it, we were about to head off to Deaton's." He added.

Stiles dropped the papers onto the table and looked up at the pack, they were all in the process of getting ready to leave.

"Allison found it?" Stiles repeated. "that is good, yeah, awesome." He nodded, trying to ignore the way his chest constricted. 

"Yeah, look, we're covered here, why don't you go home?" Isaac replied. Any other time Stiles would've thought nothing of it, but at that moment Stiles could've sworn it was a brightly lit sign with flashing lights screaming 'we don't need you.'

Stiles turned and started gathering up the papers into his hands, the papers getting crumpled and torn in his attempt to grab them quickly. "Oh, right, well, uh, I was stopping by to tell you, but since you already know I will be going." Stiles said, clearing his throat as he tried to get rid of the lump that was slowly getting bigger.

"Stiles?" Erica asked, her voice laced with concern, but Stiles didn't notice the tone or the look the rest of the pack gave each other, he just finished snatching up the stacks of papers and headed for the door. Boyd grabbed Stiles' arm as he made a move to push pass him. Stiles looked up at Boyd and tried to dislodge him by shrugging up his shoulder and leaning away, but it was no use, the werewolf didn't release him.

"Hey there Boyd, did you want to talk to me?" Stiles asked.

Boyd just glanced at Stiles before looking up at Erica, Stiles assumed she did or signaled something because Boyd let go of Stiles. The teenager didn't wait for anything else and pushed pass Boyd , crumpled papers fluttered to the floor as he all but fled the loft.

* * *

 Stiles kept trying to prove himself over the next few weeks, but it was no use, the research was either already done or he had researched the wrong thing. Stiles attended the pack meetings regularly, but he felt detached from everything around him, like he wasn't apart of it, and the more Stiles tried to be apart of it the more he realized that their conversations either didn't include him or he didn't know what they were talking about. He had tried adding onto the conversations but after that went no where the first few pack meets he gave up and instead he sat on the floor near the love seat that Allison and Scott shared or at the table on his laptop after a few more weeks of this, Stiles stopped showing up all together, replying to text with half believable lies and not answering any phone calls for the rest of the night.

Scott kept trying to talk to him about it, but Stiles just gave him an excuse or redirected the conversation, Stiles felt bad about it, but his insecurities kept him from saying anything about it, he was scared if he brought it up to the pack that they would agree with Peter and then Peter would give him that annoying smirk he gave Stiles when he first poked at the teenager's fear.

A week of avoiding calls and blowing off pack meetings later, he was catching up on reading comic, something he didn't have time for when running around after Derek's pack, his phone chirped, alerting him that a text had arrived, he picked up his phone without taking his eyes off the brightly colored panel and pressed open the text, he glanced at it and nearly threw it across the room. The text was from Derek, they had changed numbers in case Stiles needed to reach Derek and the teenager hadn't bothered deleting the number later, though he thought that Derek had. 

Stiles sat up banging his shoulder against the headboard and accidentally tossing the comic to the floor in the process. He clutched the phone with both hands and read the text carefully.

_Derek Hale:  Pack meeting, be there or I am dragging you there by your throat._

Stiles made a face debated replying, he typed out several messages before deciding on 'Fine.' He didn't get a response and glanced at the clock, he briefly thought about ditching  before he decided he didn't want to get his throat damaged by Derek's teeth-well, if it was in the way he was thinking then maybe-no, Stiles, do not go there. He sighed and resigned himself to a night of sitting around Derek's loft feeling useless, he grabbed his keys and headed outside to his car.

When he reached Derek's place, he sighed before reaching out to open the door only for it to burst open, he took a surprised step back before he was tackled to the ground by Scott, Erica and Lydia.

"Uh, guys, I'm suffocating and I'm pretty sure my spine is broken." Stiles wheezed, he heard someone scoff-probably Jackson-the three werewolves shifted, but didn't let go of the human. Stiles glanced up at Derek who was glaring at him. Once the werewolves had released Stiles and yanked him into the loft, they pushed him down into the love seat and crowded around him. Scott sat next to him, his hand on his best friend's shoulder and refused to let go. Stiles shifted uncomfortably under everyone's attention. The pack exchanged glances and Allison who was behind Scott, nudged her boyfriend and Scott glanced up at her before clearing his throat and looking back at Stiles.

"Uh, Stiles, we've noticed that you've been gone a lot and we wanted to know what was going on." Scott said carefully. "We also want you to know that whatever is going on, we'll understand and are here for you no matter what." 

Stiles frowned and looked around at the pack. "Nothing is going on." He said, "I'm fine." 

Jackson scoffed again as he leaned against the couch. "Really? Is that why you're never here? and you ignore everyone's phone calls and give shitty lies you think we'll believe? Cause you're fine?" 

Stiles winced and tried to think up something that would satisfy them and then he could go home and finish reading his comics and wallowing in his own self pity.

"Stiles, we're worried and we want to know what's going on, so tell us already." Lydia butted in, placing her hands on her hips and giving the teen a stern look.

Stiles looked up at Derek, the alpha was frowning, his arms crossed against his chest, despite his frown he actually looked rather concerned. Stiles looked away from him and observed all the other pack members, their faces all looked concerned as well, Stiles sighed. 

"Fine, I just, I stayed away because I'm completely useless. I don't do anything, my research doesn't do anything and I get in the way most of the time." Stiles confessed, staring at his hands the whole time, not daring to look up into the faces of the werewolves.

"Oh, Stiles." Allison said softly as she reached over the couch and pulled Stiles into a hug. "You're not useless at all." 

Stiles reached up and grabbed her forearm, holding it in loo of returning the hug, though he still didn't look up.

Scott squeezed Stiles' shoulder gently. "Yeah, you do so much for us, Stiles, we really depend on you." 

All the wolves but Derek reassured Stiles the best they could, the girls hugging him and the guys either squeezing his shoulder or clapping him on the back. Stiles felt better after the wolves had banished his insecurities, and he looked up, meeting Derek's eyes. The alpha's jaw was clenched and his arms were still crossed and Stiles' shoulders drooped, he figured Derek probably found him useless and now that he brought it up, the werewolf was going to say something about it. 

The wolves around the teenager sensed his unease and looked up at their alpha after a moment they all made they're way to the door, Scott told Stiles he would be back in a bit before disappearing outside. Once Stiles and Derek were alone, the teenager started fidgeting with his hoodie sleeve, twisting it around his wrist tightly before letting go. Derek moved to take Scott's place on the couch besides Stiles, they sat in silence for awhile before Derek spoke.

"I don't know why you would think you're useless. I find that you are very important to this pack, everyone is very attached to you and we were all worried when you started distancing yourself. You're apart of this pack, Stiles." Derek said.

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath and wiped at his eyes, his smile was watery. "I know, I just felt so useless, like I wasn't doing anything, and my research, which is the only important thing I do, was wrong or too late." 

Derek looked over the teenager, frowning. "Your research is helpful, but not the most important thing you do. Like Scott said, you take care of us, we know we can depend on you, which is the most important thing for a pack, and besides, even if you didn't do the research, we would still want you around-I would still want you around." 

Stiles looked up at Derek, blinking in surprise. "You?  You would still want me around? Why?" The human questioned.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Scott is right, you are really stupid sometimes." 

"Hey! I am not stupid, Scott would not say that I am stupid, that is just plain rude." Stiles ranted, he was so caught up in his rant that he didn't notice Derek leaning towards him till both their mouths were connected. 

Stiles froze for a moment, before relaxing and kissing Derek back, he made a happy noise before threading his hands through Derek's hair. The alpha pulled away after awhile to catch his breath. Stiles grinned. "So, you mean it? I'm not useless? You totally want me around and you're totally in love with me?" 

Derek raised an eyebrow, but didn't deny it. "Shut up." He said instead.

Stiles' grinned widened. "Make me." 

Derek leaned forward again and pressed his lips against Stiles'. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Cliche ending is cliche. I had a different ending in mind and i had intended it to be longer, but at least it's done, i've been holding onto this one since march and have just found the motivation to finish it. Please comment and let me know what you think, feel free to point at any mistakes i might've missed. 
> 
> drop by my tumblr http://the-light-in-the-attic.tumblr.com/ and chat with me or even give me a prompt, i will try to fill it, given i know the pairing.
> 
> Title taken from this post:  
> http://putting-the-dog-to-sleep.tumblr.com/post/91027066849/i-am-that-clumsy-human-always-loving-loving


End file.
